This application requests support for a Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award to develop, implement, evaluate and perpetuate an educational and research program in prevention of respiratory disease at Yale University School of Medicine. The goals of the award are 1) to institute a curriculum for medical students, housestaff, and practicing physicians, emphasizing the clinical application of preventive pulmonary medical concepts; 2) to support and promote high quality research by students, trainees and faculty in prevention of lung diseases; and 3) to work closely with other awardee institutions in the exchange of educational ideas and methods. Recent curriculum reform at Yale has already endorsed the role of NHLBI Preventive Awardees in shaping active curriculum development. In order to achieve the goals of the Preventive Pulmonary Academic Award at Yale, the candidate has assembled a core faculty for the Committee for Preventive Pulmonary Medical Education from the Medical School Administration, Pulmonary Medicine, Epidemiology and Public Health, and Curriculum Evaluation and Development. The objectives of the award program will be met through 1) Pulmonary Prevention Lecture time in the pre-clinical curriculum; 2) Preventive Pulmonary Correlation Abstracts for each pre-clinical course; 3) a Preventive Pulmonary Newsletter for all medical students; 4) a Preventive Pulmonary Thesis Bank of research topics and advisors and funding for student summer research; 5) individual housestaff instruction in Pulmonary Disease Prevention; 6) annual continuing medical education symposia; and 7) cooperation with the American Lung Association of Connecticut. Research in pulmonary prevention will be advanced through support of ongoing studies in the candidate's research program in preventable environmental and occupational airway disease, and support of other studies in pulmonary prevention at Yale. Evaluation of the curriculum will be coordinated by consultants in Health Education curriculum development. They will also coordinate curricula development across awardee institutions.